


Our Space Family

by PatienceYieldsFocus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Bonding, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Gen, May mention Adam sometimes, Might add Season 8 stuff???, Platonic Relationships, Rating might go up but probably not, Season one to Seven Seven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatienceYieldsFocus/pseuds/PatienceYieldsFocus
Summary: A collection of fun short stories, featuring our wonderful Space Family. Join the paladins and alteans as they question loyalties and friendships, go through the ups and downs of space, fight evil and basically cause shenanigans in the castle in their free time. There'll be video games, sickfics, adventures and a lot of humour. That doesn't mean it can't be angsty too, though.





	1. Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! It's just a few random ideas I have sometimes and decide to post. You can request ideas too, if you like. The catch is it has to be platonic. I don't own Voltron, nobody edited my work so all mistakes are on me. I don't know how much I'll write during November because I'm doing NaNoWriMo.

Of all the things Shiro expected to see when he woke up, it wasn’t this. He had been expecting the cold, darkness of his cell, battered and bruised from… he wasn’t even sure why he woke up like that sometimes. Right now, however, he woke up somewhere completely different. He hadn’t seen a place like this since… heck, how long has he been gone?

Blinking open his eyes, he looked around himself to discover he was laying in a rickety bed in some sort of a shack. A beaten up ceiling fan was blowing air around the room. It wasn’t doing much but it meant so much to him at that moment because of how much it reminded him of home. This whole place looked so much like a shack you’d see on… on Earth.

It was as if everything came back to him, yet nothing at all. He could pick up bits and pieces, but those pieces were shattered and broken and mixed up. But he found himself only caring about one thing: he escaped. Somehow in his forgotten miracle, he'd escaped from the mind numbing depths of the prison. But that didn’t exactly explain how he was in a bedroom somewhere in a beaten shack and not in the infirmary of the Galaxy Garrison.

That’s when he noticed a figure slumped in a nearby chair. He flinched at first. Was this an illusion? Did one of those aliens trick him into a false sense of security? Those fears were instantly diminished.

He knew who this was. He wasn’t a threat.

Keith was sitting in a dusty green chair, his eyes closed, head resting against the wall behind him. His chest moved before Shiro could worry about his stillness. The relief at seeing a familiar face hit him so hard, it was almost painful. His chest hurt and he felt his eyes burn. Keith was here. Somehow, he’d found him. Keith, who he hadn’t seen in so, so long, was right there. A few footsteps away, closer than he’d ever been in such a long time.

He felt himself get choked up at the way Keith’s arms were crossed over his chest, even as he slept. That’s when he decided that the prison had really messed him up. Or maybe it was the side effects of the anesthesia the Garrison had given him.  
Okay. Pull yourself together. No crying. You’re most likely still somewhere in your twenties; you can do this.

Instead, he trained his eyes somewhere else. Watching Keith was way too emotional now. He looked around at the shack. It was a little banged up and dusty but in a strange way, it also gave off a homey aroma. He tried to sit up, realising he was still in that godforsaken prisoner outfit. He couldn’t wait to get out of these sad excuses for clothes.

When he finally made it into a sitting position, he heard a strange machine-like sound next to him. He lifted his right arm. He’d almost forgotten… the cyborg prosthetic arm was still there, as if mocking him. Even if he got a new pair of clothes, rid the prisoner clothes for good, this piece of machinery would still be there. It was still going to remind him of what had happened to him…

The worst part was that he wasn’t entirely sure of why or how he got it.

No, scratch that. The worst part was that he didn’t know where Sam and Matt were… what even happened to them? Were they even still alive? Before he could berate himself for thinking so negatively, he heard a familiar voice.

“Shiro?”

He looked over to where Keith was starting to stand up. He sounded just the same as the last time he’d seen him at the Kerberos launch; he even looked kind of the same, his hair just a little longer. It couldn’t have been that long since he was gone then.

“Keith.” He managed to say it without his words shaking.

The teen stood awkwardly near his bed, lowering his indigo eyes to the ground. A few seconds ticked by, the awkward silence hung heavily in the air. Before Shiro could figure out what to say, Keith spoke up.

“How-how are you feeling?”

He considered the question, leaning back against the wall of the bed. He didn’t need to bother Keith too much with his hazy, confused thoughts right now... maybe after he got a little fresh air, he’ll be okay again. “I’ll be fine,” He finally answered. He looked back up at Keith’s face, noticing the way it was carefully guarded, not showing too much emotion than what was necessary.  
Keith cleared his throat, “Well, I’ve got some clothes for you to put on.” He walked towards a table across the room to retrieve it, “I hope it fits. Used to belong to my Dad. We’re in his shack right now, actually.”

Keith handed the clothes over to Shiro but didn’t leave yet, just staring down at the bed covers, his face unchanging. Shiro knew that face well. He spent a long time trying to get Keith to stop hiding like that. Keith was always trying to be strong, keeping his emotions at bay. It worked well in some situations, of course, but he didn't have to keep it up 24/7. Shiro hesitated slightly before placing his human hand on Keith’s elbow.

Keith looked at him, barely hiding his surprise. Shiro had so many questions he wanted to ask. How Keith knew he crashed on Earth, why they were in Keith and his Dad’s old shack, how he managed to break Shiro out of the Garrison. But none of that mattered right now.

“Thank you, Keith.”

A smile made itself known on Keith’s face, making Shiro’s chest tighten. He didn’t realise exactly how much he’d missed Keith until now.

“Anytime,” Keith said. After a while, he moved toward the door, “I’ll bring you something to eat. While I’m gone, I suggest you get dressed. We’re burning the other outfit.”

Shiro allowed himself a laugh, “Will do,” He said.

The door closed behind Keith.

Shiro closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall again. He was home… back on Earth. The Garrison didn’t listen to his warnings but they could figure something out. Now that he had Keith back, they could figure out how to stop the aliens from invading Earth. With that motivating thought, he got up from bed.

He was glad to note that he was able to stand up and walk around, meaning the anesthesia didn’t affect him too badly.

He dressed in the new pair of clothes, trying to ignore all of the horrible scars revealing themselves. He didn’t remember when he got all of them or how, although he had an idea from the flashes of a fighting ring. He got dressed in the new clothes (which fit him perfectly) before throwing the prisoner outfit at the end of the bed.

He considered to go looking for Keith but decided against it. He didn’t know his way around the shack and would probably just wander in circles. He sat in the bedroom to collect his thoughts instead.

That’s when it hit him hard. He was back on Earth… he’d survived. He made it out. A ghost of a smile came onto his face but it didn’t feel like one for relief or that he was happy. Instead, it felt empty. Like some part of him died on that alien ship, but he didn't know what it might've been.

He sighed, trying to breathe evenly before he started to hyperventilate.

I made it, he told himself. I got out. That’s all that matters now.

He heard a knock on the door as he finally felt in control of himself again. He answered and Keith walked into the room, a bowl of soup in his hands. Keith couldn’t stay long in the room, briefly telling Shiro that there were other three cadets with him and they needed help with a toaster or something. The other three had helped Keith save him from the Garrison hospital and they were all on the run now.

Shiro decided not to say too much about that. He’d learned long ago that Keith could get in the strangest shenanigans, especially after Matt Holt and he became roommates. It felt good, though. He enjoyed being able to speak to Keith again, even just for a short while. But he felt like he needed the silence after Keith left, trying to eat as much as he could.

Unfortunately, getting abducted by aliens, locked up as a prisoner in a ship for an extended period of time, somehow escaping, crashing onto earth, put under by Garrison officials and waking up in a shack once belonging to his adopted younger brother’s late father didn’t seem to agree with him.

It was gonna take some time to heal completely.


	2. The Night We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night the four younger paladins all met. Lance doesn't trust Keith, though, so desert boy has to prove his worth.

There was a heavy silence as the three cadets sat awkwardly in the kitchen of the shack. Hunk’s eyes were anxiously moving over the dark room, switching back to Lance most of the time. Lance seemed the most chill out of all of them, leaning back in his seat and staring at the ceiling. Pidge was softly tapping her fingers on the table as she observed the others in the room.

She could see Keith in his spot near the door where he’d just returned from the bedroom he and Lance had taken Shiro too. He had his arms crossed, eyes trained sharply down at the floor. The silence lingered long before Hunk’s stomach grumbled. Keith jumped right into a defensive stance, knocking his shoulder loudly into the doorframe.

“What was that!?” He demanded.

“Sorry,” Hunk said, putting his hands up and blushing slightly, “Just hungry.”

“Oh.” Keith didn’t completely relax, though.

“Well, Mullet, got anything to eat in this place?” Lance asked.

A flash of annoyance crossed Keith’s face but he seemed to change his mind before he said anything else. He walked over to the fridge, looking around.

“I don’t have much in here,” He confessed, “Usually I either hunt or… uh… or I buy food every now and then.” Pidge had an idea he was lying but let it drop. She made note to confirm the 'Garrison kitchen thief' theory, though.

Hunk stood up and hesitated before approaching the mullet-headed emo.

“Uh… you don’t mind if I… if I cook?” He asked.

Keith blinked at him, “Uh… sure, go ahead.”

Keith stood aside as Hunk looked through the fridge for something to make.

“I think there might be some spaghetti in the cabinet… don’t know if it expired yet or not,” Keith pointed out helpfully.  
“Well, here’s a can of corn… in the fridge?” Hunk looked confused.

Keith shrugged, “It’s too hot in the cabinets,” He said simply.

Pidge could see Lance getting ready to defend Hunk. She begged whatever god there was so Keith doesn’t say anything wrong. She wasn’t in the mood for any of that. Keith quickly showed Hunk how his stove worked and where the pots and pans were before realising it might be a little hard doing all of this in a room with only a dim candle for light.

“I’m gonna search for a lightbulb,” He said, “There might still be one in the living room.”

He left the room quietly. Pidge sighed, pressing her forehead into her hands.

“So… what are your plans for dinner?” Lance asked.

“Well, I was thinking a simple corn soup or something? There’s stock here as well and a sack of potatoes. I could whip something up.”

Lance gave a laugh, “I suppose we’ll get your ‘late night snack’ after all.”

“Yeah,” Hunk said, “I’m starving, though. I wonder if Keith found a lightbulb yet.”

Lance groaned, “I still can’t believe we’re stuck with Mullet. How is our fate so cursed?”

“He’s not that bad,” Hunk said, “He’s been mostly quiet after almost killing us by flinging us off a cliff at high speed.”

“That was uncalled for,” Lance moaned, “He could’ve killed us.”

“Yeah, but if it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t have gotten Shiro out of the Garrison hospital,” Pidge spoke up, “He’s obviously been planning this. Somehow he knew.”

“It’s sketchy,” Lance said, “I don’t trust him.”

“Well, we kind of have too for now,” Hunk said, leaning against the counter, “Anyway, he allowed us into his hideout, let us use his food and he seems to know Shiro first hand.”

“Still doesn’t explain where he got explosives and how he knew he’d need them tonight,” Lance said in a singsong voice.

“Lance, let’s just deal with one thing at a time now, alright?” Pidge reasoned, “We don’t have the time to ask all sorts of cryptic questions right now. Keith let us into his shack, he’s being quiet and so far only tried to kill us once.”

“How’s that supposed to make me feel better?” Lance asked, “And how do we know Shiro’s safe in the same shack as him? Seriously, I’m getting some bad vibes off that guy.”

“Like that time you got bad vibes off that squirrell?” Hunk asked, “Or the chicken that was looking at you funny?”

“That was different,” Lance said, “Anyway, the chicken did end up stealing my fries so I was right.”

“Found one,” They heard from the door. Keith walked in, dusting off a lightbulb. He jumped onto the table, placing the bulb near his feet.

Pidge could see Lance’s fingers itching to push the lightbulb off the table but she could already see how this could go very wrong. She gave him a warning look and he held his hands up to show he meant no harm. She didn’t take her eyes off of Suspicious-McClain, though. She hadn’t known Lance too long but if Hunk’s stories were anywhere near accurate, then better safe than sorry.

Keith replaced the bulb and jumped off of the table, walking over to the light switch. He flicked it on and Hunk screamed. Pidge’s head turned to the reason and she saw it instantly. A giant spider with eight furry legs was sitting right next to the oven. The spider was agitated by Hunk’s scream. Before Pidge or Lance could react, Keith had taken a few long strides across the room and grabbed the creature by three of its legs and opened the window, tossing it out like an old soda can.

He dusted off his hands and closed the window.

“Sorry guys,” He said, “I probably should’ve warned you. This is a desert and there are spiders whenever I leave the windows or doors open too late. Trust me, I know.” His eyes flicked over to Lance as he said the last sentence. “Be right back. Yell if you need me.” He left the room, probably to check on Shiro again.

The Garrison Trio was silent after that encounter. Pidge turned to Lance, “So… trust him now?”

Lance was still staring at the window. “Dios,” He whispered.

Hunk nervously went back to making the soup, weary for spiders this time. Pidge didn’t think Hunk would have to worry too much, though. Especially after Keith came back a while later, announcing he’d cleared a bedroom for them and checked twice for any spiders. You know, so they can trust their surroundings.


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes a walk on Arus, pondering his position as the Red Paladin and a member of Team Voltron. Keith and Shiro finally get to spend some time together.

Honestly, Keith couldn’t have been happier that of all the possible planets they could’ve landed on, it was Arus. The planet was absolutely beautiful and he took some time to wander near the castle to go and look around. The others were all inside somewhere and it was just after their first big battle as the paladins of Voltron. He needed to clear his head. Everything had happened so fast.

He really didn’t expect to find Shiro at the Garrison. During his time in the desert, the terrible thought of Shiro being dead had begun to won over and was quenched right after he saw who was lying on that hospital bed. But it went even crazier from there.

Defenders of the universe.

Keith didn’t quite know what to do with that information. It was a lot of think about. They were part of Voltron, a powerful robo-man that forms out of five mechanical flying lions. And Keith was the red paladin; he’d gained the lion most difficult to master. And for once, he was actually scared that he might fail as a pilot.

He’d always been confident of his ability as one. Keith was great with a lot of things, but he’d always had his doubts. But piloting? That hadn’t been a big problem. He knew what he was capable of, knew what Shiro had taught him would never leave. He’d been pretty good with flying by the time he met Shiro. He didn’t know why - he was just naturally talented.

But of all the things he might’ve been good at…

Keith looked over his shoulder at the Castle of Lions.

… he wasn’t really sure talking to people was his forte.

He supposed it came from his difficult past. Foster home after foster home, he’d been rejected. Shiro came along and he was the only person who never gave up on him.

Keith headed down to the bank of the river, trying to focus on his surroundings instead of his troubling thoughts. He wanted to be alone for now. He looked at the substance in the river… it looked a lot like water. Stepping closer, he looked right at it. Reasonably, it was understandable that this planet must have water. Water was life, right?  
He sat down, looking out toward the large body of water. He’d never actually seen an ocean in his life and this looked a bit more like a lake, which he’d never seen up close either. He came from a desert, not the coastline.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, staring out to the lake and relaxing. It felt great being away from the others. Even just for a little bit. It became a habit of him to just sit quietly and get lost in his mind. Back on Earth, it had been staring at the high cliffs as the sun bathed the desert in a scorching light, or the stars on the cold nights. Sometimes when he felt completely desolate, he’d make a trip to the Garrison but he wouldn’t go in.

He wasn’t allowed back there.

“Hey. I wondered where you disappeared off to.”

Keith tensed, looking around.

“Shiro,” He sighed, “Don’t sneak up on people like that.”

Shiro smiled, looking a little guilty, “Sorry. Probably should’ve warned you.”

He sat down cross legged next to Keith, but didn’t say anything. Keith turned his attention back toward the horizon, watching the water. Minutes ticked on before Shiro spoke up again.

“You should join us in the castle,” He said, “Hunk, Pidge and Lance started a game of charades and I thought I should get you as well. You weren’t anywhere in the castle so I took a walk to look for you.” His face turned a little serious, “Please warn me next time.”

“Sorry,” Keith apologized, “I just needed some time alone.”

“I understand,” Shiro said, “We’ve had a weird day so far.”

Keith huffed, “Weird is putting it a little lightly. We fly mecha lions, Shiro. It’s…” He sighed, “I cannot find the right word right now.”

“Strange? Abnormal? Uncanny?” Shiro started listing off synonyms, “Any of those words?”

Keith sighed, “Once a teacher, always a teacher.”

“Quiet, you.”

Keith’s smile grew brighter. He missed this.

“So… wanna play charades?” Shiro asked.

“Shiro, you know I suck at that game,” Keith replied, “I’ll watch. That’s it.”

Shiro got up from the bank, Keith following. The older pilot looked over at the castle, “Race you?”

Keith looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “I’m not thirteen anymore.” He started to run down the path anyway, “You know you’re gonna lose, right!?” He shouted over his shoulder.

“We’ll see about that, buddy!” Shiro shouted back, catching up with him.

They raced back to the castle. It almost felt like they were racing through the desert on hover bikes again. Only this time, they went on foot and on an alien planet, galaxies away. That didn’t matter too much, though. They were together again.

And that was probably why Keith just laughed as Shiro entered the castle first, proclaiming he was the winner.

“Quiet, old timer,” Keith muttered as he walked toward the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Also, you can send me prompts if you want too. It would really help. And all of it has to be platonic, please! Thanks for reading!


	4. I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about Lance being a good friend! Yay! Cheer for Lance! This is a platonic!Plance centric chapter and - yet again - very short. I thought it up way too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I cannot stop naming the chapters after songs, can I? Anyway, so please send me some suggestions for more chapters! I'm hoping to update more regularly, considering NaNoWriMo is over. Also, there's male pronouns for Pidge in this chapter because she hasn't come out as a girl yet and this chapter is seen through Lance's eyes.

Considering Pidge and Hunk were still amateur pilots, it was high time they learn how to properly fly a complicated warship. Shiro, of course, volunteered first, having been a teacher back at the Galaxy Garrison. It was Hunk’s turn in a one-on-one and Lance watched as the yellow lion twisted awkwardly in the air. He could hear Shiro and Hunk's voices from the helmet that sat next to him.

“No! Close but you still need work! Let’s just get this lion steady again.”

“Sorry. I panicked.”

“It’s fine. You’re doing great.” Lance smirked at the nervous tone in Shiro’s voice.

Shiro went back to teaching, carefully explaining the basics again. He could only do so much, though, as the lions’ controls worked differently and none of the other paladins could pilot each other’s lions to test them out. He heard someone approach him and turned to see Pidge sit next to him.

“Hey Pidge,” He greeted.

Pidge grunted, “How’s Hunk doing?”

The yellow lion tilted really far to the side but quickly turned into a straight position again. Shiro congratulated Hunk over the comms.

“At this rate, you might start to pilot better than any of us,” Shiro said in breathless voice, disguised by a laugh. Lance snorted.

“He’s getting better,” He said, “What got you out of the castle?”

Pidge’s face turned strangely upset, a deep frown on his face. He pulled his knees to his chest and huffed out a breath.

“What is it?” Lance asked, a slight teasing tone to his voice, “You can tell me, you know? I was the expert at keeping secrets back home. The youngest of four siblings doesn’t always just snitch, you know?”  
Pidge seemed to consider it for a moment. He turned his face away, “It’s embarrassing.”

Lance did his best puppy dog eyes, although Pidge couldn’t see them, “Doesn’t matter. I won’t make fun of you.”

He sighed, “Well, it’s not a big deal, I mean. It’s… my laptop is dead and I forgot the charger back on Earth.”

Lance blinked, “Oh. That’s unfortunate.” He stayed quiet, trying to think of an idea. He snapped his fingers a while later and jumped up, Pidge looking up at him with startled eyes, “Well, let’s go and hunt down the Alteans. We could probably whip up something to connect your laptop to power. I’ll be honest with you and tell you I know zippo about this kind of tech. I’m a pretty good pilot, though, if you ever want extra classes when Shiro’s busy.”

Pidge grimaced, “I’ll think about it. Anyway, you really think Alteans would know anything from Earth tech?”

“They might?” Lance shrugged, holding out his hand to help Pidge up, “And if they don’t, then you and Hunk could combine your geniusness and make one. Hunk is an amazing engineer when he doesn’t have to deal with shaky spaceships… or roller coasters. Don’t let Hunk on a rollercoaster.”

Pidge looked at him in amusement, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good. Because I almost lost my favorite shirt that day. We managed to rescue it on time.” And he looked so guilty about it as well, Lance remembered. He wouldn’t stop apologizing, even after like the 38th time he told him that it was forgotten.

They looked for the Alteans in the lounge, the bridge, the hangers and around the castle (where Lance almost crashed into a wall… ow) but they couldn’t find them anywhere.

“You think Alteans have invisibility or teleportation powers?” Lance asked after they came back from checking the control room for the third time.

“And we somehow miss them everytime?” Pidge asked, his eyebrow raised. He blinked before shaking his head, “Actually, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Check the kitchens again?” Lance asked.  
“Nope. I think we need to go back to the bridge,” Pidge said.

“Why the bridge?”

“I have a feeling.”

“I have several,” Lance said, “But I call them emotions.”

Pidge facepalmed, “You got that from Hunk?”

Lance laughed. Yeah. He totally did and he was actually pretty disappointed in himself at going to that level of joke. But hey! Pidge looked happy! At least he could help him in that way.

Turns out, the Alteans weren’t in the bridge either.

“Lance. I’m really starting to believe your theory about them vanishing in thin air.”

“I didn’t say that exactly. I said ‘turned invisible’ or ‘teleportation’.”

“That’s like vanishing in thin air!”

“Well, they do know the castle better than we do,” Lance said, “Maybe we should just go outside and yell compliments at Hunk? They’ll come around at some point.”

Pidge shrugged, “Not like I can do anything else right now. That would have to work.”

“That’s the spirit!” Lance cheered.

Pidge rolled his eyes. Although, Lance could see he still seemed less put out than before. A job well done, in his opinion.

That afternoon, Hunk and Pidge found a way to make an Altean charger compatible with Earth tech. Freaking awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lance is a good friend, isn't he? Anyway, please send some prompts for future chapters. It would be nice.


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I imagine happened right before the 'Return of the Gladiator' episode, starring Lance's point of view again! This is a very short chapter and I'm sorry.

You were wrong if you thought Lance did not wonder if Voltron could kick stuff. It was a giant war robot and it had to have some kung fu fighting skills (but that’s another story) and Lance didn’t really think of the potential consequences. Yet again, he was in a giant war robot and it was awesome.

“You think I should kick the alien ship?” Lance had asked over the comms.

“That could go bad in several different ways,” Pidge pointed out helpfully.

“That doesn’t exactly answer my question… do you think I should?”

“I don’t think that’s the smartest idea, Lance,” Shiro said, “Let’s work on strengthening our bond first.”

There was silence as Lance stared at the ship for several seconds. Then: “I’m gonna kick it.”

“Don’t do it!” Hunk warned.

Too late. Lance kicked the alien ship, just as Hunk also grabbed his controls (probably out of reflex), throwing them back before Voltron fell, shouts from all of the other paladins ringing in his ears.

“Lance! We told you not too!” Keith shouted.

“Ow! Gosh, Lance, why!?” Pidge.

“I’m think I’m gonna-” Hunk hurled.

Shiro sighed, “Okay, for future reference, listen to me when I’m talking.” He didn’t sound angry but it was enough to get Lance under control again.

“Aye,” He grunted over the comms as he tried to sit comfortably on his chair again. Why did he think that was a good idea again? “Ok, how do we stand up, exactly?”

Groaning from the other comms signalled what Lance thought. They were stuck. Shiro seemed to have different plans, though.

“Okay, Lance and Hunk, you guys are the legs so it’s up to you to get us up again. If this doesn’t work, we’ll try to disband. See what you can do to get us up.”

“You got it, boss,” Lance affirmed. Okay, Blue, let’s see what we can do.

It was a struggle; a real, genuine struggle but Voltron got to its feet before they gave in to disband. Lance groaned as he leaned back in his seat.

“I have a newfound respect for toddlers learning to walk now,” He said, “That was hell itself. Quiznack.”

“Let’s just continue with the training,” Shiro said, “We can take a break soon. Just a few more exercises. Let’s see how quickly we can get that shield up, Pidge.”

The shield came up barely two seconds later. He could almost feel Pidge’s pride as Shiro congratulated him. Several other tricks with Voltron later, and the paladins were ready to take a break, successfully disbanding their lions. Lance flew Blue over to the hanger and got out of the lion. As he was exiting, he heard a low grumble from the lion.

He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. Blue’s eyes were still yellow and glowing, looking at him. Lance was a little nervous around the large, sentient lion and had no idea what to do. He hesitantly stepped forth, wondering if he was supposed to shut it off or something. The lion moved its head a little, turning it to the side, almost lifelike.

Lance swallowed, “Sup, Blue. Lance here. Training’s over for today.”

The lion gave a low grumble again, this time more of a purr.

Good to finally meet you properly, paladin.

Woah.

“You can talk,” Lance said bluntly.

She didn’t reply, the glow in her eyes fading. That was… freaking awesome! He ran out of the hanger.

“Hunk! Hunk! Blue talks!” He shouted excitedly as he ran toward the yellow hanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just one of those random ideas I had for myself. Please send prompts... again. I'm trying my best to keep this in chronological order but if the prompt is just too good not to write and post, I'll make an exception or something.


End file.
